


The Hunter and the Wizard

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Domestic, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Dean has been keeping secrets for a while now, from everyone, including Sam. However a Demon is going to spill the beans on him, and he will have to explain two new someone's to John, Sam and Bobby. Slash Harry/Dean





	The Hunter and the Wizard

"Are you sure everything that you love is safe Dean? Everyone?" The demon smirked at him from inside the demon trap.

"Sam, Bobby and dad are here, there is no one else," Dean frowned shifting his stance slightly into more of an offensive position.

"Are you sure? Are you certain Deano? Not a little someone, or two someones?" The demon smirked.

"No," Dean shook his head.

"Are you certain? Harry and Teddy not ringing any bells?" The demon laughed as Dean sucked in a breath giving himself away.

"You bastard, what the hell have you done with them!" Dean stepped forwards raising the flask of holy water in his hand.

"Nothing, just sent some friend to go and say hello to them. From what we have heard Harry's a real beauty, my friends will have real fun with him," The demon laughed through his screams when Dean splashed him with a huge douse of holy water.

"How many?!" Dean snapped.

"What?" The demon was actually confused when he looked at Dean.

"How many did you send?" Dean gritted out.

"Four!" To the confusion of the other four in the room Dean actually relaxed at the Demon's words.

"Sorry to break it to you buddy, but your friends don't stand a chance," Dean smirked.

"What?" The demon was frowning confused now.

"Harry may be a looker, but he's a whole load of fire and danger under those looks, especially when it comes to Teddy being in danger, your friends, didn't stand a chance…oh, sorry have to take this," Dean smirked as he pulled his ringing phone from his pocket.

The demon, Sam, John and Bobby watched bemused as a loud, clearly angry voice came from the other end of the phone as soon as Dean answered it."No…no….no…I'm fine…no…no….honestly….no…I'm fine really….no…no…yes…I'm sorry….I'm sorry….yes….no….I'm really really sorry…there's no need for that…he does…well I guess…yeah Sam, Bobby and dad are here…yeah I'm wearing my bracelet…ok…sure…see you in a bit," Dean said into the phone, nodding emphatically.

"Something you want to tell us?" Bobby raised his eyebrow as he and Sam crossed their arms nearly at the same time.

"Erm right, you know how I go off by myself every now and then, and I disappeared for that seven months after the whole argument of Sam going away to school or not…well I ended up with a family. Harry…found me after I attempted to drink myself into a coma about a week after…after everything. He took me back to his and let me sleep it off, then made me breakfast and let me clean up…and that turned to lunch and then supper and I stayed the night again, that sort of turned into a week and then his godson came home from staying with his grandma, and well…a month later I was still there and kind of decided that it would be a good idea to kiss Harry. He shouted at me, then kissed me back. And well, before I knew it I was moved into his room and playing families with him and Teddy, and well, Harry understands the hunting thing, and…he's where I go back to every month or whenever I can," Dean rambled out at an amazing speed, leaving even the demon blinking at him as they tried to unravel exactly what he had said.

"So…" Bobby said slowly before stopping clearly not sure what to say at all.

"Oh yeah and Harry is a natural wizard, no soul selling or anything, a real, natural wizard," Dean breathed out watching them nervously.

"Huh," Sam nodded.

"Right," Bobby hummed.

"So…you're gay now?" John asked.

"Not really," Dean shrugged.

"He calls himself Harrysexual," another voice piped up making them spin to see a man standing in the room holding onto a four year olds hand, Harry was a little scratched, a long   
cut bleeding a little sluggishly on his cheek and his clothes ripped here and there.

"Daddy!" The little boy, Teddy, cried happily his hair turning ice blue as he raced across the space between them to be lifted up by Dean, both of them grinning happily. Sam, Bobby and John stared when Teddy's hair turned nearly a replica of Dean's except it had a slightly messy style that Harry's seemed to naturally have.

The demon hadn't been lying Harry was a good looking guy, his raven black hair contrasted perfectly with his pale skin, he was around about 5,6 and lithe though muscled enough, his best feature though were his bright green eyes framed with sooty black eyelashes.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked concerned making his way to Harry and carefully cupping his injured cheek.

"I'm fine," Harry shook his head smiling warmly.

"I'm so sorry," Dean said before wincing when Harry punched his arm.

"They didn't even make it into the house, and this is not your fault!" Harry glared.

"I'm a risk to you," Dean said miserably hugging Teddy closer to himself.

"This is the first time and it was more than dealt with. I'm not letting you run away Dean Winchester!" Harry said firmly.

"And we would really miss you," Teddy pouted at Dean.

"Really really miss me?" Dean smiled slightly.

"Really, really, really miss you," Harry said softly cupping Dean's face and pulling him into a kiss.

"Ewww!" Teddy groaned playfully.

"Hem," John cleared his throat making them part. "What the hell do you are doing Dean? Playing secret happy families? You think that this will last?"

"Harry!" Dean grabbed hold of Harry's arm when green eyes narrowed dangerously and he stepped towards John.

"I have a lot of things to say to you, and none of them are suitable to say in front of our son. But I am warning you now John Winchester, you start in front of me and I will just cast a   
silencing spell on you," Harry warned.

"I like him!" Bobby said brightly and with a wide grin.

"You must be Bobby, I have heard a lot about you," Harry smiled at the older man.

"Hi, I'm Sam," Sam waved looking eager and awkward at the same time. He blinked when the smaller man suddenly wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Its really good to meet you, Dean talks about you all the time," Harry smiled brightly.

"And everyone this is Teddy, our son," Dean stepped forwards, Teddy settled comfortably on his hip.

"Our son?" John hissed his eyes narrowing.

"Yes our son," Dean straightened his back meeting his father's eyes.

"Your son, really! You are a..."

"Oh ok that is it!"

"Sammy!" Dean yelped motioning to his brother to grab Harry who was storming towards their father.

"Perhaps we should carry on this conversation elsewhere?" Bobby suggested.

"Sure, Harry and I will ride with Sammy," Dean glared at his father who looked more and more stunned by the reactions he was getting by the second, Dean had never opposed him or talked back to him like this before.

"I'll talk to him," Bobby assured them before he shoved a protesting John towards the front door and to his truck.

"Hey why don't you get Teddy settled?" Harry smiled transfiguring a car seat quickly from a cushion and handed it to Dean. The other man looked between Sam and Harry before   
rolling his eyes and kissed Harry before leaving them with Teddy chattering away excitedly to him about what he had been up to in the two weeks Dean had been gone.

"That was amazing! Can you change anything into anything?" Sam asked fascinated.

"Erm no there are rules about what you can change and what can be changed into what. Human transfiguration is a lot more difficult," Harry explained.

"Wow, and what about..."

"Sam I will answer any question that you want to ask about magic, I actually have books ready for you, Dean pretty much warned me that you would want to know everything you   
could. However this is likely going to be the last time for a while that Dean is going to let us be alone together. And I wanted a little chat,"

"About what?" Sam frowned.

"Why he never told you about me and Teddy, you're hurting right now, and you're wondering why he didn't tell you about us, why he didn't trust you,"

"You're very to the point," Sam coughed.

"Ah, I have three years of Dean experience, I have learnt to the point is the best way to go," Harry chuckled.

"He wanted to keep you safe, that's why he didn't tell me," Sam shook his head.

"Implying that you couldn't be trusted with us. That wasn't the case Sam. Dean trusts you with his life, and with ours. We have talked about when we were going to let you know, it was soon. This, Dean not telling you, was his fear of this being a lie, of me and Teddy disappearing if he acknowledged that this was real. It was his fear that he couldn't have a family, have a son and good in his life. He's scared, even now that he is going to lose us one way or the other. This has nothing to do with you Sam, he loves and trusts you, he really has told me a lot about you, shown me pictures. Teddy knows all about his Uncle Sammy too," Harry smiled.

"Huh,"

"What?" Harry asked suddenly concerned.

"I see why he loves you," Sam smiled.

"I am looking forward to getting to know you finally,"

"Me too," Sam nodded starting towards the door. "And I am seriously looking forward to seeing you taking on dad," he snickered.

When they reached the car Teddy was expertly strapped in and chattering away to Dean, who was splitting between listening and eyeing the two men coming towards him suspiciously.

"I'll let you take the front, it gives me time to get to know my nephew," Sam grinned and hopped into the back, leaving Harry to settle next to Dean. They had barely gotten two feet   
down the road when Harry clapped a hand to his head.

"Merlins balls! I forgot the demon!" He groaned before apparating out.

"Where did he go?" Sam yelped.

"Papa said a bad word," Teddy giggled.

"Teddy we do not repeat that!" Dean scolded pulling the car to the side. "We need to wait here for Harry, he can't apparate to a moving location, its like teleportation," he explained for Sam.

"So that's how they got to the house?" Sam asked.

"Yup,"

"Ok demon exorcised and the guy he was possessing dropped off at the hospital," Harry said after he popped back in.

"We good to go?" Dean asked the car.

"Yes,"

"Yes daddy,"

"That will take some getting used to. Yes," Sam shook his head.

"Off we go then," Dean nodded.

Sam listened as Teddy chattered happily about his life, what he was learning in school, games and things that he and Harry did, things that he and Dean had done together. He was a bright, confident and happy little boy, and Sam could see how much he adored Dean.

He glanced up in time to see Dean resting his arm on the back of the Impalas seat and Harry leaning against his side and resting his head on Dean's shoulder. They seemed to truly love each other as well. Harry yawned and seemed to be settling down for a nap, and in the mirror Sam caught Dean looking down at the other man.

He smiled softly to himself before turning back to listen to Teddy. His brother looked so happy, so in love. He really was happy for him. Dean deserved this, he deserved to have a   
life and people that cared for him, and that he cared for.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"He is passed out," Sam chuckled as they pulled up in front of one Bobby's nicer cabins, the older man had led the way there.

"Which one," Dean grinned as he carefully leant forwards to turn the car off without disturbing Harry.

"True,"

"He's been real excited about meeting his Uncle Sammy, it's why he went into hyper chatter mode," Dean said before lowering his head so he was no longer meeting Sam's eyes in the mirror. "Sammy..."

"It's ok Dean, I know you were planning on telling me soon, and why you didn't," Sam interrupted.

"How..."

"Harry, that's what we were talking about. I was hurt. But then I was gone for most of the time you two...three have been together, and then when we were hunting together again   
last year, well between the yellow eyed demon still being on the go and everything that was happening there. Plus, us getting to have good things, when I was with Jess I couldn't believe it, I was sure that I would blink and it would all be gone," Sam sighed rubbing his forehead. "I'm not explaining very well,"

"No you are, thank you," Dean cleared his throat. "Right lets get these two in. You ok getting Ted?"

"Oh, yeah sure, sure," Sam nodded eagerly.

Between the two of them they managed to get the two of them out the car without waking them, and headed up the steps to the cabin. Bobby opened up the door for them before they cleared the top step. He grinned at the sight of Dean holding Harry close, and Teddy absorbed in Sam's careful hold.

"Hey, the moron is in his room," Bobby sighed.

"We will put these two down to sleep," Dean nodded. They needed to talk he knew that.

"I put the fold out bed in your room for the kid," Bobby said as he shut the door behind them. He followed him and Sam up to what was Dean's room when they stayed here and watched from the doorway as Dean carefully placed Harry down onto the bed. He covered him with the old, soft blanket and leant to brush a kiss over a pale cheek, his forehead, and then his lips. Stepping back he brushed his fingers over Harry's forehead, brushing his fringe away.

"Mm, Dean," Harry murmured reaching out to catch Dean's hand as he pulled away.

"I'm here, you need to sleep. Teddy is right here, on the fold up bed. Sleep," Dean assured him leaning down for another kiss.

"Mmm, love you," Harry sighed, sounding so content and so happy that Sam and Bobby both looked away for a second.

"Love you too baby," Dean said before stepping back and making his way over to where Sam was standing holding Teddy. He tenderly took the little boy from Sam who grumbled and turned to press his face into Dean's chest.

They watched as Dean placed the little boy under the covers and carefully tucked him in, making sure the covers were around him properly, before he sat on the edge of the bed and combed his fingers through Teddy's hair, leaning close and breathing in the scent of the little boy. At that Sam and Bobby left the room realising that Dean needed a little time with his family, he had had a fright today with his family and he needed a little time with them.

They made their way down the stairs to where John was pacing in the kitchen. Sam sighed making his way over to the counter to turn on the kettle and grab some snacks from the cupboard, this was going to be a long afternoon he could tell.

"What the hell is going on! This has to be some sort of curse or spell or something! Dean would never keep something like this from me!" John ranted.

"Yeah he would, this would probably be the only thing that he would keep from you," Sam sighed leaning against the counter.

"What do you mean?" John stopped his pacing to frown at Sam.

"The way you reacted when I indicated that I wanted to have a normal life, that I wanted out of the game? The way you react when either of us do something that you don't authorise. Not mention the fact Harry and Teddy are wizards. You would have gone nuts, like you are now. They love each other, the three of them. That is clear to see. And Dean didn't want you ruining that for him,"

"Think about this John, before you do and say something that you can't take back. You have missed out on 5 years of a massive part of your son's life, Do you want to miss out on any more? Go take a walk, calm down, and think about this. Because from how it looks, you have a grandson now," Bobby said softly.

"You do too Bobby," Dean said from the doorway.

"Balls, I'm too young to be a Grandfather!" Bobby protested, but he looked far too pleased to be believed.

"I'm setting some lines down, here and now," Dean took a breath and looked at his father. "Harry and Teddy, they are not negotiable, I will not listen to any argument, discussion, rant or concerns about them. They are mine, and I love them, both of them, and I would do anything for them, and to keep them safe, the same way I would for you three. Harry and Teddy, they are not negotiable," Dean said firmly.

"Dean..."

"No dad! No," Dean shook his head.

"I'm going to go think," John grunted before storming out of the cabin. Dean flopped into a seat with a sigh as the door slammed.

"He will calm down, he's an idiot, but not that much of an idiot," Bobby patted Dean's shoulder.

"I've been worrying about telling you all about this for months now, since we finally killed the yellow eyed demon, mainly because of that reaction, I don't want to sit and listen to   
how Harry could be dangerous and how he could using me," Dean huffed slumping down.

"He seems to be a good lad, especially if he has managed to put up with a Winchester for so long," Bobby grinned as the boys protested. "So tell us a little more about how you met?"

"I passed out on his porch," Dean grinned.

"No!" Sam snickered.

"Yup. After the arguments about you going to college I disappeared, went on some hunts and that myself. I had been having a bit of a drink, well a lot of a drink, and I mistook   
Harry's house for the one I was going to check out for a haunting. I made it onto his porch and passed out. He found me, and when he couldn't wake me he dragged me inside and set me up on his sofa. The next morning he warned me that if I even thought about turning his kindness around on him then he would chop off my balls, then he offered me coffee and breakfast," Dean smiled at the memory.

"I'm liking this lad more and more," Bobby laughed.

"As I said, breakfast turned to lunch, lunch to supper. We just...talked. I told him things that I hadn't told anyone else before. I don't know, Harry has been through some shit himself, it was in his eyes, that he would understand. And he did. We spent the whole day just talking to each other, he was lonely as well. I stayed that night, and then the next day   
I just, I didn't want to leave, Harry's house needed some work doing to it so I asked if I could help him out in thanks for what he had done for me. Next thing I really know I am sleeping in his spare room, and then Teddy came home from his Grandma's, Andromeda. God I loved hat little boy. He was only a few months old, he was such a beautiful baby, so cute, so happy. His parents died when he was only a few weeks old, they died fighting in a battle against a big bad in Britain. A month of getting to stay there, and I just fell in love, with both of them. One night Harry and I were just sitting in the living room chatting and laughing, and he smiled at me, and I realised I was completely and utterly in love with Harry. I kissed him, and he shouted something at me before kissing me back,"

"How have you been managing since you went back to hunting? It's not an easy life," Sam asked softly.

"I wasn't hunting with dad as often as I made out when we got back on the road Sam, I didn't want you asking what I had been doing instead. I spent half my time hunting, half my time with Harry and Teddy being a family. It was made easier by the fact that Harry could drop me off where I needed to hunt, and then pick me up. He understood, I needed to find the yellow eyed demon, especially having them in my life, I needed to know that he was gone, I couldn't risk them,"

"And now?" Sam asked.

"We actually discussed that last time we were together. With the yellow eyed demon gone, once his demons are all cleaned up, we were thinking of finding somewhere in Palo Alto, Harry has been looking," Dean looked to Sam unsurely.

"Oh, oh! You want..." Sam grinned. "Really?"

"Yes, Teddy hasn't started school yet, and they aren't really close to anyone in town where they live. We figured, buy a house in Palo Alto near you, we can have family close, we're looking for somewhere with a few spare rooms so you can come and stay whenever you want Bobby," Dean grinned.

"What will you do there? Are you going to give up hunting?" Sam frowned.

"For the most part. Harry and I have discussed it, I don't think that I can give up hunting altogether, not when people need my help, but I'm not interested in leaving Harry and Teddy for long periods anymore. I was thinking of opening up a garage, Harry has been looking for something suitable for me as well," Dean smiled.

"That sounds good," Sam smiled.

"Sounds like a good future," Bobby nodded clapping Dean on the shoulder.

"We have talked about adopting a couple more kids, ones that need help. We want Teddy to have brother and sisters, and we have a lot of love to give, and we have a lot to offer   
kids that need help," Dean told them.

"I am happy for you, real happy Dean," Sam sighed.

"Don't turn it into a chick flick moment," Dean huffed, but he took Sam's hand and squeezed it.

"Is this why you have been a little more into 'chick flick' moments?" Sam suddenly asked after a few beats, his eyes narrowing on Dean.

"I have been trying, for Teddy, to be more open. I don't want him to have the whole Winchester, don't show emotions, crap," Dean nodded.

"You are a good dad," Bobby smiled.

"So are you," Dean said gruffly before clearing his throat.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hang on, hang on!" Sam suddenly piped up making Dean groan and thunk his head onto the table. Over the last two hours Sam had kept doing this as different things occurred to him.

"What?" He groaned into the wood of the table.

"All those time that you were 'picking up chicks' you were spending time with Harry and Teddy right?" Sam asked.

"Of course I was! What you think I was cheating on Harry?" Dean glared.

"I would sincerely hope not," Harry grunted from the doorway before shuffling in. "You refered to spending time with me as 'picking up chicks' Dean Winchester?"

"I well, yeah, I couldn't exactly explain the Harrysexual thing to him, and how was I supposed to explain disappearing every other night so I could spend time with you guys?" Dean pouted.

"Just teasing," Harry snickered walking over and wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders. He had changed into one of Dean's tops, which sat amusingly far down his thighs.   
Dean automatically tilted his head to accept this kiss Harry pressed to his lips, his hands coming up to cover Harry's arms.

"Tea?" Dean asked when they parted.

"It's fine, I got it," Harry kissed his cheek before moving to go and boil the kettle. "Anyone need anything?"

"Oh erm, a juice, please, if you don't mind," Sam stammered.

"I don't mind," Harry assured him before putting together that they needed. He placed the juice in front of Sam before sliding onto Dean's lap and getting comfortable with his cup of tea. "What is the food situation like?" He yawned.

"Not great, definitely nothing suitable for Ted," Dean answered.

"Ok I will go do a shop in a little bit. He's still out cold," Harry hummed snuggling closer to Dean.

"He ok?"

"He is fine, he's been excited helping me look for somewhere in...erm..." Harry paused glancing at Sam.

"I told them the plan, don't worry,"

"Oh great, well, he is looking forward to moving, he has been helping me look. So are we looking for a 5 or 6 bedroom house?" Harry asked Sam.

"Huh"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that part. If you are coming back to Stanford you would be welcome to stay with us, if you want to. I mean, I would get if you wanted to stay somewhere else, but we would like you to," Dean said gruffly.

"You want me to stay with you? Are you sure?" Sam asked looking more at Harry. The smaller man smiled softly, sweetly.

"You will always have a place in our home, even if you don't want to live with us," Harry told him.

"I would like to, live with you," Sam nodded.

"Great, now we know what we are looking for! I actually found a really nice 6 bedroom house near a really good school, and it had a garage that is only half an hour away, though most days I can apparate you there," Harry said brightly.

"Sam has his laptop," Dean said.

"Ted wants to show you it," Harry shook his head. "Right, I shall go and get some shopping done! Fancy anything in particular?" Harry asked Dean.

"Your risotto," Dean asked hopefully.

"Chicken?"

"Mm,"

"Garlic?"

"Yes!"

"Mushrooms?"

"Not today," Dean grimaced.

"Ok," Harry cupped his cheek and kissed him sweetly.

"That is going to take some serious getting used to," Sam snickered.

"What?" Dean blinked pulling away.

"Seeing you be all...domestic," Sam grimaced before laughing as Dean started throwing things at him.

"Try not to break anything," Harry said dryly. "Be back soon," He kissed Dean's cheek and then popped out.

"That is going to take a little getting used to as well," Bobby grunted.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Daddy?" The shout drew Dean from the staring match he was having with John.

"Down here squirt," He called. The sound of running feet reached their ears, and a little blur of ice blue raced into the kitchen and over to Dean. The hunter bent down and caught Teddy under his arms and lifted him into the air, settling him on his hip and started pressing kisses to his face. They watched as Teddy's hair turned back into the same shade as Dean's but the same style as Harry's.

"Daddy!"

"Yeah Squirt, you feeling better?" Dean asked moving to the fridge and opening it one handed.

"Ah ah! Daddy, daddy guess what I did last week?" Teddy said excitedly, capturing Dean's face in both his little hands as bounced excitedly in Dean's hold.

"What did you do kiddo?" Dean asked, somehow managing to pour juice for Teddy while concentrating on him.

"I managed to run a whole mile! And me and daddy made a pillow fort! He said that we can make one with you, but we will make it bigger, and that we can sleep in it. And I made pictures for you daddy,"

"Really? I can't wait to see them. And how about we make your fort tonight?" Dean suggested holding out the glass of juice to Teddy.

"Really? Can we?" Teddy gasped excitedly.

"Yup, Grandpa Bobby has lots of blankets and things here that we can made an awesome fort out of," Dean nodded.

"Is that ok Grandpa?" Teddy peeked over Dean's shoulder to Bobby who blinked.

"What? Huh, oh yeah! Yeah of course you can," Bobby smiled.

"Hey, why don't you go sit with Grandpa Bobby for two minutes while I finish chatting to Grandad John,"

"Oh sorry for interrupting Daddy," Teddy flushed.

"Hey, you didn't, and we will start getting things ready for our fort and we can put it up with Papa when he comes back from shopping," Dean said lowering Teddy to the floor.

"Ok," Teddy said cheerfully starting to run over to Bobby.

"Watch your glass Cub" No spilling," Dean warned.

"Sorry daddy," Teddy stopped in front of Bobby and gazed up at him a little shyly.

"Hey there kiddo, what say you and I go through to the living room and get to know each other?" Bobby smiled holding his hand out to the little boy.

"Ok," Teddy said brightly.

When Dean turned back to look at John he was watching Bobby and Teddy leave the room with an expression on his face that Dean had never seen before. And it gave him a little bit of hope.

"He is my son dad, and you have missed 4 years of his life. We want more kids, the whole shebang. Do you want to miss anything more?" Dean said quietly. John and Sam turned to look at him, and he shrugged. "He's an amazing little boy, and Harry is an amazing man. I have a family dad, and I want you to be a part of it,

"It's a bit of shock Dean, but I want to try," John gave in rubbing his hand over his face. "I just, don't know how to be that anymore,"

"So learn," Sam said sharply.

"Sam!"

"No Dean, look, I'm not trying to pick a fight, dad, I really am not. But you have got to stop making excuses. You don't know how to do this, then learn, just like everyone else does. Just because of everything that has happened to this family, it doesn't give you the excuse not to try,"

"Like when you were kids?" John sighed.

"Yes, basically," Sam shrugged.

"Dad, all I am asking is that you try, that is it," Dean said softly.

"I'll try," He nodded.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey guys, it looks like you are having fun," Harr said from where he was leaning against the doorway. Indeed the living room looked as though a bomb had hit a blanket shop.

"Your back!" Dean smiled as his head popped out from under a blanket, Bobby and John's following.

"You have been busy,"

"We're bonding," Dean shrugged. "Though, we may need a little help,"

"No problem," Harry said amused. He flicked his wand and the section that hey had been trying, and failing, to get to stay up.

"Thank you Papa," Teddy waving from where he was sitting on Sam's shoulders.

"Well you lot carry on, and I will get supper going," Harry turned.

"Thank you!"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Mm this is amazing,"

"So good"

"Oh wow,"

"Is there any more?"

"Perfect as normal," Dean hummed.

Harry blushed at the round of compliments that he was getting from the four hunters. Teddy was looking amused as the four man shovelled the food into his mouth. "I don't think my meals have ever been so appreciated,"

"Hunters don't often get home cooked meals, this is amazing," Bobby mumbled between bites.

"We're easily pleased with a home cooked meal," Dean laughed.

"Or just easy," Harry teased. The other three men burst out laughing while Teddy looked between them confused.

"I don't get it,"

"We will tell you when you're older," Dean smiled.

"You're mean, you always say that," Teddy huffed.

"I know, we're cruel kiddo," Dean kissed his head.

"Ok, who is for pudding?" Harry asked as he stood.

"Pudding?!" Harry laughed as five wide pairs of eyes turned onto him.

"I have pie and cake," Harry said taking the items from the oven.

"Pie?" Dean and Teddy perked up.

"Cake?" Sam, Bobby and John brightened.

"You are the best," Dean sighed happily breathing in the smell of the pie. He caught Harry's hand and tugged him down so that he could kiss him. The three men laughed at the expression on Teddy's face.

"They're like this all the time," He shook his head makin them laugh even more.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You ok?" Dean asked softly, he reached over Teddy to smooth Harry's hair out of his face.

"I'm perfect," Harry's smile said the same thing his words did.

"Perfect huh?" Dean smiled. It was that boyish, heart warming, honest smile that Harry always loved.

"We're together, yes, perfect," Harry put the book he had been reading to Teddy into the corner of the fort, and then carefully leant over their sleeping son to kiss Dean sweetly.

"We're not separating again," Dean promised.

"I know, I'm not letting you go anywhere," Harry kissed him again.

"I know, you will drag my ass back from anywhere I might get into trouble," Dean laughed.

"So house hunting tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Yup, you going to be able to apparate us all?" Dean asked.

"Pft, you doubting my strength?" Harry playfully huffed.

"Baby, your strength is something I definitely do not need to doubt," Dean smirked.

"Ok, if my back is going to have to cope with sleeping in this fort thing on the floor, I am definitely not listening to you to whisper sweet dirty nothings to each other!" Bobby   
grunted from were he was lying behind Dean. Dean groaned and dropped his head back onto the pillow under his head while Harry went bright red.

"I think I am scarred for life," Sam groaned from where he was lying behind Harry.

"That is definitely something that no father needs to hear," John huffed from their feet. No one was immune to Teddy's puppy dog eyes apparently, not even John.

"You have heard much worse," Dean snorted.

"Oh really?" Harry raised his eyebrows, his embarrassment forgotten.

"Well you knew I wasn't an angel when we got together babe," Dean grinned winningly.

"Still don't want to hear it," Harry glared.

"Sorry sweetie," Dean grinned. Harry huffed and laid back down, but he placed his arm over Teddy and squeezed back when Dean linked their fingers together in what was clearly a   
familiar way.

"Night night sweethearts," Bobby grunted.

"Night," Harry laughed. Dean grinned at him as carefully leant over Teddy to kiss Harry.

"I can hear you smooching," John muttered.

"Sorry," Harry laughed settling back down. Laying onto the pillow he met Dean's eyes and smiled. They were back together and were finally getting the life they had dreamt of together, they had their family all around them and they were going to be choosing a home.

They weren't deluded to think that they were going to get a life of peace, not with both their histories, but between the bunch of them, they would be just fine.


End file.
